Carmichael Iniquitous
Carmichael Iniquitous is a former member of Phantom Lord and, alongside Abigail Witch-Hunter of all people, one of the co-founders of Carmichaelia. He is also the very first - and currently only - individual to serve as Carmichaelia's Guild Master. Personality WIP.... Physical- and Magical Capabilities ''Darkness Magic'' Much to the exasperation of his guildmates, Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is Carmichael's specialty. Carmichael's level of proficiency in this skill in this ghastly brand of magic is to the point where he is capable of handily seizing control over just about any Darkness Magic-based Spell that is cast within his immediate vicinity. Without a shadow of a doubt, Carmichael is a master practitioner of Darkness Magic. *''Negative Burst'' (Negatibu Ba-suto): A spell where the caster converts his or her negativity into darkness that'll outpour from his or her body as an explosion. *''Psychedelic Bubble'' (Saikederikku Baburu): A spell which allows the caster to produce iridescent bubbles from his or her magical power. Anyone who is encompassed by one of these bubbles will be subjected to just about the most bizarre daydream he or she could ever experience. *''Terror'' (Tero):A spell which allows the caster to emanate a darkness which will induce an amount of fear that is directly proportional to the amount of magical power the caster expended during the casting of the spell. Said fear will be the instinctual brand of fear that lies dormant within all lifeforms that have so much as a minute understanding of the concept of self-preservation. As a result, it'll have a lasting effect on just about anyone and anything. *''Blood Requiem'' (Buraddo Rekuiemu): A forbidden spell where the caster will convert all of his or her intent to kill (さつい Satsui) into a large sphere of darkness. Depending on the caster's intent to kill, the sphere could be weak enough to spare an ant or powerful enough to erase a mountain from the maps. The Magic Council decided to make it illegal to cast due to the fact that it serves absolutely no purpose other than to facilitate a murder. *''Requiem'' (Rekuiemu): A spell where the caster will convert all of his or her magical power into a large sphere of darkness. Tends to be weaker than a full-powered Blood Requiem; however, it's more reliable than Blood Requiem and hasn't been declared forbidden by the Magic Council. *''Dark Coat'' (Da-ku Ko-to): A spell which allows the caster to enshroud his- or herself in a defensive layer of darkness that was converted from another's malicious intent(s) toward the caster. *''Blight Devils'' (Buraito Debiru): A spell where the caster will conjur a creature of darkness from his or her negativity. The caster can then direct the creature into assaulting his or her target(s). The strength of the creature is entirely dependent upon the negativity of the caster at the time of casting. *''Black Net'' (Burakku Netto): A spell where the caster will elongate strings of darkness from his or her fingertips and then utilize those strings to capture his or her target(s). Equipment WIP.... History ..... Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Master